si je dois mourir, je mourrai en restant moi
by meinlove
Summary: Peeta observe doucement Gale emmener Katniss au loin malgré ses cris. Elle n'a pas réussi à sauver sa sœur. Prim est sur la scène prête à perdre conscience d'un moment à l'autre. Et le garçon des pains, si plongé dans ses pensées n'entend même pas son destin se sceller, lui et celui de Panem.
1. Chapter 1

Peeta observe doucement Gale emmener Katniss au loin malgré ses cris. Elle n'a pas réussi à sauver sa sœur. Prim est sur la scène prête à perdre conscience d'un moment à l'autre. Et le garçon des pains, si plongé dans ses pensées n'entend même pas son destin se sceller, lui et celui de Panem.

Salut, je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire sur un nouveau fandom qui est Hunger Games. Je n'avais jamais lu de fanfiction sur Hunger Games il y a encore trois mois à peine et puis j'ai me suis refais tous les films et les livres et je me suis dit allez quoi ! Donc j'ai dévoré les fictions mais j'ai plus accroché sur le couple Katniss/Peeta. Logique me diriez vous.

Mais maintenant que je les ai pratiquement dévorés, me rends compte que je n'ai plus de quoi m'occuper alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas en écrire une. Elle ne sera pas parfaite, mes histoires ne sont jamais parfaites.

Donc comme vous l'avez lu dans le prologue, c'est Prim et Peeta qui s'en vont aux Hunger Games. En fait j'ai eu cette idée en vouant une image assez drôle de Katniss disant "bonne chance" à Prim. Du coup je me suis demandé ce qui se serait passé si comme moi, Katniss n'en avait rien eu à faire de sa sœur. Non je plaisante mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si Prim avait vraiment été choisi ?

Je tiens donc à vous prévenir que si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire ben la lisez pas vous perdez du temps.

Ps : j'ai déjà vu une ou deux fictions de ce style en français et pas mal en anglais mais qui ne se sont jamais terminées. Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut appeler ça du plagiat, j'espère vraiment que non, Parce que je m'applique pour réécrire l'histoire avec mes mots, du coup ça m'était chier que l'on m'accuse de gros plagiat alors que non. ? 


	2. Chapter 2

À mon réveil, l'autre côté du lit est tout froid. Je tâtonne, je cherche la chaleur de Prim, mais je n'attrape que la grosse toile du matelas. Elle a dû faire un mauvais rêve et grimper dans le lit de maman. Normal: c'est le jour de la Moisson. Elle dort tranquillement aux côtés de maman qui semble rajeunir dans son sommeil et sur ses genoux se trouve le chat le plus laid du monde. Buttercup, gros, jaune et moche. Entre lui et moi, c'est le grand amour.

Je balance mes jambes hors du lit et me glisse dans mes bottes de chasse, j'enfile mon pantalon, une chemise, je fourre ma longue natte brune dans une casquette et j'attrape ma gibecière. Il n'y rien de telle que la chasse pour débuter la journée et oublier que notre destin est en ce moment même entre de s'écrire sur un petit bout de papier. Notre maison se trouve à la lisière de la forêt et du près, il me faut donc peu de temps avant d'y arriver.

 **\- Eh Catnip, me salue Gale d'un ton enjoué.**

Gale, mon meilleur ami, le vrai, le seul. Il est un frère pour moi et je me demande ce que serait ma vie si nos chemins ne s'étaient pas croisés. Il est toujours là, pour moi mais aussi pour ma famille, je sais que si un jour il vient à m'arriver quelque chose, Prim n'aura rien à craindre.

 **\- Regarde moi la prise que j'ai ! dit-il en brandissant un lièvre. D'un coup, il l'a pas vu venir !**

 **\- Mouais, il t'en faut pas beaucoup, répliquai-je d'un air taquin.**

 **\- J'ai hâte de t'y voir, dit-il en faisant un geste de la main comme pour me dire qu'il me laissait la place.**

Un sourire espiègle se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je brandis mon arc visant la cime des arbres. Un. Deux. Trois. Mes doigts se détendent et la flèche fait le reste.

 **\- En plein dans les yeux ! je m'exclame en allant chercher mon bien.**

Un joli petit écureuil, plus si joli que ça mais il sera pas mal comme rôti tien.

 **\- Dis-moi... Comment va Prim ? Ça va être sa première fois.**

Gale s'est assis sur un rocher, m'observant de ses yeux perçant.

 **\- Elle dormait lorsque je suis sortie, sa nuit a été agitée. Mais elle n'a rien à craindre, son nom n'est inscrit qu'une fois comparé à nous deux.**

C'est bien ce que j'essaie de mon convaincre. Celle pour qui je me bats, n'a absolument rien à craindre. Ça ne se produira jamais.

 **\- On devrait partir, s'enfuir dans les bois, toi, moi, les autres, dit-il d'un ton déterminé.**

 **\- Prim dans les bois. Je t'en prie Gale, on tiendrait pas deux jours et ils nous rattraperaient aussitôt.**

Nous ne pouvons pas partir, s'enfuir nous emmènerait plus vite à la mort. Ils nous retrouveraient et nous couperaient la langue et même pire sans doute.

Il est presque onze heure, bientôt la Moison débutera et nous n'avons pas le droit d'être en retard. Nous quittons la forêt Gale et moi, tout deux d'un air pensif.

 **\- À tout à l'heure Catnip.**

Il pose ses lèvres sur ma joue et me tourne le dos. Je rentre à la maison et je trouve maman préparant ma petite-sœur, elle pose un regard sur moi et m'ordonne d'aller me préparer. J'ai pris un bain, si on peut appeler ça un bain, il paraît qu'il existe des baignoires plus grandes qui font aussi des bulles. C'est Madge qui m'a raconté cela et je ne sais même plus comment nous en étions arrivés à cette conversation. Une baignoire qui fait des bulles, quelle idée stupide.

Ma mère a posé une robe bleue pale sur mon lit. Une fois habillée, ma mère me fait une tresse qu'elle remonte au-dessus de ma tête en couronne. C'est une fois par an que cette routine s'installe, une fois par an maman redevient maman et même si j'ai dû mal à accepter son aide je me dis que ce n'est jamais un jour comme les autres.

Prim vêtu d'une jolie jupe claire et d'une chemise bleue pâle. Maman lui a fait deux petites tresses.

 **\- Comme tu es belle mon petit canard... Mais il faut rentrer ta queue, dis-je en lui rentrant le bout de sa chemise dans sa jupe.**

 **\- Toi t'es plus jolie.**

Elle se tourne vers moi et entoure des bras autour de ma taille, ma main se pose immédiatement dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Du calme Prim, ton nom n'est inscrit qu'une seule fois, c'est impossible que tu sois sélectionnée.**

Je pose mes lèvres sur son front. Juste impossible.

 **PEETA**

 **\- Aie !**

Je n'ai pas vu le coup venir et je me retrouve par terre.

 **\- T'es bien trop discret petit-frère, dit Bianco.**

 **\- Discret par quoi ? je demande en me relevant.**

 **\- À toi de me le dire, la fille de tes rêves ? Le fait que si tu te retrouves appelé aujourd'hui tu signe ton arrêt de mort ?**

La fille de mes rêves, même pas la peine d'y penser tiens. Le fait qu'aujourd'hui soit le jour de la Moison doit sûrement être dans le fait que sois si discret oui, ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait filer un coup de bâton en plein tibia pour que je me retrouve par terre.

Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre dans le jardin tôt ce matin. Bianco m'a vaincu au tournoi de lutte il y a deux ans, je ne sais pas si je me suis laissé faire parce qu'il est mon grand frère ou juste parce qu'il était vraiment plus fort mais depuis ce jour il adore tester ses envies de combat sur moi. Il est fort en ce qui concerne les techniques de combat, je ne sais pas comment ni où il a appris ce genre de chose mais cela n'a jamais sembler posé de problème à quelqu'un.

En ce moment devant moi, il a un long bâton entre les mains qu'il manie d'une agilité hors-norme.

 **\- Où t'as appris à faire tous ces trucs ?**

 **\- J'ai volé des vidéos au vieux marchand boucher qui est mort il y a quelques années tu te souviens ? On est allé faire un tour dans sa maison un jour avec des potes pour voir ce qu'on pouvait y trouver et j'ai vu ses vidéos qui montrer des mecs entrain de faire ce genre de chose.**

 **\- T'as volé l'ancien boucher ?**

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me donnant un coup de bâton sur la tête.

 **\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens de mon histoire vermine ?**

 **\- Mais on a pas de télé, comment tu fais pour visualisé ?**

 **\- Ben je vais chez Emma.**

Ah oui, j'oubliais, Emma sa copine. Sa copine lorsqu'il le décide sinon c'est juste une amie proche mais sans plus... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il saisit un bâton et me le lance, j'ai juste le temps de le rattraper.

 **-Viens je vais t'apprendre quelques trucs.**

 **\- Ah oui parce que tu es un maître en la matière.**

 **\- Tout juste, réplique-t-il en me souriant. Je suis maintenant trop vieux pour les jeux de la faim mais crois-moi, si j'avais pu être dans cette arène avec ces connaissances j'aurai peut-être eu ma chance qui sait.**

Il avait 19 ans à présent. Son tour était passé et même s'il disait qu'il aurait pu avoir une chance -ce qui est vrai en vu de sa force et de son agilité- il est bien rassuré de ne jamais avoir eu à passer. Qui ne le serait pas ? Sauf les tributs des districts 1 et 2 qui semblent prendre plaisir chaque année à tester les jeux de la faim. Mais si Bianco est à l'abri maintenant ce n'est pas le cas pour moi ni pour Clark, mon deuxième frère, il aura dix-huit ans dans dix jours ce qui fait qu'il peut encore être tiré au sort, si ce n'est pas stupide comme situation.

Un coup de bâton vint me sortir de mes pensés.

 **\- Peeta t'es pas cool, soupire Bianco en s'appuyant sur son bâton, je prends du temps pour toi et toi tu penses. Tu ne fais que ça, penser.**

 **\- Désolé, ce n'est pas comme si je signais mon arrêt de mon mort dans quelques heures.**

 **\- T'as très peu de chance d'être pris vermine.**

 **\- Et si je suis pris ? Si jamais cette femme... Effie, si jamais elle m'appelle.**

 **\- Alors t'es un homme mort, répond-il en ricanant.**

Oui, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une chance.

 **\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te dire que t'avais une chance de survivre au milieu de ces vautours.**

 **\- Non, bien sûr que non...**

C'est d'usage de me rappeler sans cesse que je ne pourrais jamais rien faire de mes deux mains, mis à part du pain et du glaçage. Lorsque je suis arrivé deuxième au combat de lutte je me souviens de la ferveur qu'avait entouré mon frère à la maison. Moi, je n'ai eu droit qu'à de rapides félicitations, pas très sincère à mon avis.

Je vois le bout de bâton de arriver vers moi d'une force si terrible que mon seul réflexe est de lever les mains pout me protéger le visage, oubliant le bâton que je tiens moi aussi en main. Et grâce à cela, je parviens à contrer son attaque. Il me regarde étonné, un sourcil levé avant de sourire.

 **\- Pas mal vermine.**

Il tente une nouvelle attaque mais je l'esquive juste à temps.

 **\- Non mais ça va pas !**

 **\- J'ai besoin de me défouler, c'est bon Peeta je te ferai pas mal.**

 **\- Non je veux plus jouer ! Demande à Clark si tu veux.**

 **\- Mais tu sais bien que Clark est trop... Trop Clark.**

J'arrive un sourcil face à son argument. Et alors qu'il m'attaque avec son bâton je fais tout pour rester en vie. Il veut sans doute me tuer avant la Moison, ça fera moins de stress causer à la famille.

 **\- Bianco t'arrête.**

 **\- Tu sais que t'es plutôt doué, rapide et agile. C'est pas mal petit-frère.**

 **\- Ouais ben va trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te servir de refouloir t'es gentil !**

Et alors qu'il bouge les lèvres pour me répondre c'est une autre voix plus aigus qui parle à sa place. Je fonce les sourcils.

 **\- Peeta, non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là à jouer tel un attardé ! Viens donc te préparer pour ne pas être en retard, faudrait pas en plus que tu nous fasses honte !**

Ah, en fait ce n'est que ma mère.

 **\- Vas-y avant que la mégère ne vienne te chercher, dis Bianco en me souriant.**

 **\- Et quant à toi Bianco au lieu de t'amuser essaie de te trouver une occupation qui puisse nous aider un peu ! Je te préviens tu resteras pas longtemps cette maison !**

Bianco secoue la tête en souriant. Il est toujours en train de sourire lorsqu'il se fait engueuler par notre mère. Moi je suis du genre à me renfermer sur moi et être près an esquiver ses coups quant à Clark... le chouchou, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'aurait pas dû naître.

Je laisse tombe le bâton par terre et rentre dans la maison.

 **\- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ! Dépêche-toi un peu !**

Une tape sur la tête me rappelle qu'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai jamais eu d'autre geste tendre de ma mère que ces gestes brutaux .

Je me lave, je m'habille du pantalon et de la chemise des beaux jours avant de me coiffer en remmenant mes cheveux en arrière.

Nous sommes sur la grande place, il est midi. Nos parents se tiennent au fond avec les adultes, ainsi que Bianco. Clark se tient près de moi, sans dire un mot. Bizarrement je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de lui que je ne le suis avec l'aîné, sans doute parce que notre mère a toujours surprotéger Clark -de nous ?

Je me retourne observant les personnes qui se tiennent autour de moi. Il y a beaucoup de personne que je connais, beaucoup d'ami du lycée à qui j'aurai bien aimé dire bonjour mais en ce jour, chacun est bien trop occupé à penser à sa vie en jeu qu'aux amis. Il y a le petit-frère de ma meilleure amie Delly et je vois aussi Gale. Il regarde dans une direction, dans la rangée des filles et je peux le voir observer une fille, grande, mince et belle qui enlace une autre petite fille blonde.

C'est Katniss et sa sœur. Katniss. La fille dont je suis amoureux depuis mes cinq ans. Cela fait onze ans maintenant que je suis maudit à aimer cette fille à qui je n'ai jamais parlé et qui de se fait n'est en aucun cas au courant de mon existence. Pourtant nous sommes dans le même lycée, nous avons même été dans la même classe une année, mais jamais je n'ai vu son regard sur moi. Même lorsque je lui ai jeté des pains sous la pluie, je me demande si elle avait conscience que c'était moi ou pensait-elle que c'était l'un de mes frères. Ce serait possible, nous nous ressemblons tous les trois. Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait pour. Et avec un meilleur ami comme Gale il est normal qu'elle ne puisse pas me porter d'attention. Regardez-le et ensuite regardez-moi. Je n'ai aucune chance.

 **\- Bienvenue, bienvenue, bienvenue à la moisson célébrant les 74 Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable.**

Effie est bien connue ici, elle est l'hôte du district 12 au Capitol ainsi que la représente attitrée de leur mode qui semble venir d'un autre univers.

 **\- Le temps est venu pour nous de sélectionner un courageux homme et une femme pour avoir l'honneur de représenter le district 12 au 74e Hunger Games.**

Elle applaudit. Toute seule. Elle ne doit pas se rendre compte. Après toutes ces années, elle ne s'en rend toujours pas compte.

 **\- Bien, dit-elle gênée. Les dames d'abord.**

Je regarde du côté des filles. Delly, je ne l'ai même pas vu aujourd'hui, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui souhaiter bonne chance. Elle se trouve deux rangs devant Katniss. Katniss, chaque année, à la même heure et à la même place, je la fixe comme si je la voyais pour la première fois. Elle se tient droite, souvent jouant sur une jambe et l'autre comme si elle s'ennuyait, comme si elle n'avait pas peur. C'est une chasseuse, une survivante, elle pourrait gagner elle.

 **\- Primrose Everdeen !**

Je tourne mes yeux sur Effie qui tiens le bout de papier en main puis vers la petite Prim et ensuite sur Katniss. Celle-ci a le regard dans le vide, son visage blêmit, en an peine une seconde, sa peau si mate devient d'une pâleur extrême. Alors que sa petite-sœur approche doucement la scène d'un pas incertain avec deux pacificateurs autour d'elle, Katniss semble paralysée.

 **\- Prim... Non pas Prim ! Pas ma sœur non je vous l'interdis !**

Elle tente de la rattraper mais deux Pacificateurs lui bloquent le passage.

 **\- Pas elle je vous en supplie pas ma petite-sœur !**

Prim malgré elle monte les marches un à un et se retrouve près d'Effie alors que Katniss semble toujours être incontrôlable.

 **\- Je suis volontaire ! Prenez-moi à sa place !**

Il n'y a jamais eu de volontaire dans notre district. C'est courageux, c'est compréhensible, je savais qu'elle était une battante, ça ne m'étonne pas à vrai dire. Le problème est qu'il y a une règle à cela:

 **\- Quel rebondissement ! Voilà que nous avons un volontaire, s'exclame Effie toute enjouée. Mais dès le moment où le nommé est sur scène il est impossible de faire demi-your. Sauf si vraiment, le nommé lui-même accepté d'échanger sa place avec le volontaire. Qu'en dis-tu Prim.**

La petite blonde fixe sa sœur les larmes dévalant ses joues avant de secouer la tête.

 **\- Non, je ne veux pas que ma sœur meurt à cause de moi, sanglotte-elle.**

 **\- Si ce n'est pas courageux ça !**

 **\- Prim non ! Prim !**

La voix de Katniss fait alors lointaine alors que je vois Gale la prendre dans ses bras et la soulever du sol pour l'emmener hors de cette scène.

 **\- Bien bien, après ce petit rebondissement, nous pouvons continuer notre sélection. Ah vois messieurs !**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce que Katniss a fait, même si cela n'a pas marché, elle s'est portée volontaire auprès de sa sœur, elle a pensé à la vie de Prim avant la sienne. Aurai-je donc fait la même chose si ça avait été Clark ?

Je me tourne vers celui-ci qui se contente de me lancer un sourire qui se veut rassurant mais je peux voir sa main trembler.

 **\- Peeta Mellark.**

 **Je ne suis pas tout à fait sur de mon coup pour cette fanfiction. Mais j'espère que ca vous aura plu**


	3. Chapter 3

Un grand merci à Mocknjay pour son avis, surtout que venant de toi ça me fait vraiment plaisir car j'adore ces histoires et elle a vraiment l'air symp, donc merci beaucoup !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Je n'ai pas pu la sauver. J'étais tellement surprise, si prise au dépourvue que je n'ai pas été assez rapide ! Dix secondes en moins et j'aurai pu être à sa place, mais je me suis comportée comme une idiote et je n'ai pas pu sauver ma sœur alors que c'est la promesse que je me suis faite à la mort de papa. J'ai failli à ma tâche...

PEETA

Bianco a raison. Je pense trop. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que c'est mon nom qui vient de sortir. Mon nom. C'est moi le tribut mâle. Les visages se tournent vers moi alors que je tente de me diriger doucement vers la scène pour rejoindre Effie. Mes jambes sont si que lourdes que j'ai l'impression de mettre une éternité pour rejoindre Effie. Mon cœur pourrait cesser de battre que je ne verrais même pas la différence, j'ai du mal à respirer, à marcher et sans doute à parler. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir là, devant toute la ville et Effie sera obligée de tirer un nouveau nom.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs faites honneur aux deux tributs du district 12 !

Rien. Pas d'applaudissements. Juste trois doigts qui se lèvent vers le ciel, encore et encore. C'est un moyen dans le district pour souhaiter bonne chance ou alors pour vous dire "toutes mes condoléances mon frère", je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux.

\- Allez ne soyez pas timide, serrez-vous la main, nous incite Effie.

Je me tourne vers Prim, elle est toute pâle et ses yeux rouges montrent qu'elle vient de sécher ses larmes. Elle n'a que 12 ans. Et je me trouve avec elle... L'horreur me prend alors... Elle n'a que 12 ans et je devrais peut-être la tuer ? Non, pas ça, hors de question !

Nous sommes rapidement mise à l'écart en entrant dans la mairie et en étant mis chacun dans des pièces différentes. Je me retrouve seul, face à la fenêtre, observant la grande place qui se vide petit à petit, chacun reprenant le court de sa vie.

Dire qu'il y a encore une heure je me faisais frapper les fesses par mon frère. Bizarre comme ça me semble loin maintenant. J'ai encore du mal à saisir ce qui vient de se passer. Comment est-ce possible ?

La porte s'ouvre brusquement et je vois mes frères et mes parents entrer dans la pièce.

\- Vermine, souffle Bianco en se rapprochant de moi.  
\- Je vais mourir Bianco.  
\- Ta gueule, dis pas des chose comme ça, tu vas t'apporter la poisse !  
\- C'est toi qui aurait dû être...

Il passe sa main derrière la nuque et me rapproche de lui.

\- Tu te tais maintenant ! Regarde-moi Peeta ! Tu oublies tout ce que je t'ai dit aujourd'hui, tu peux le faire, tu peux sans doute y arriver mais il va falloir que tu te battes frangin, tu vas devoir te battre tu m'entends ? T'es fort, t'es agile, t'es rapide, et t'es intelligent, t'as toutes les chances avec toi...

Je hoche la tête difficilement.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouve à faire... Lui mettre des illusions plein la tête, crache ma mère derrière lui.

Je ne réagis pas car je sais qu'elle a raison. Il dit n'importe quoi pour me rassurer mais même lui n'y croit pas, je vais me faire tuer.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le soutienne, réplique-t-il amer.  
\- Elle a raison Bianco.

Ma mère le pousse sur le côté et se met face à moi.

\- J'ai bien senti que quelque chose de grave arriverait et voilà maintenant que la misère s'abat sur nous. Enfin bon, ton frère a raison sur un point il va falloir que tu sois fort si tu veux passer la deuxième nuit. Mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire, à quoi bon...  
\- Maman !  
\- S'il y avait eu cette Katniss, au moins on aurait eu une chance de gagner, c'est une survivante elle, mais à présent...  
\- Ça suffit ! vociféra mon père pour la première fois. Tais-toi un peu !

Elle lit une main sur sa bouche avant de nous tourner le dos.

\- Ils m'ont prit mon frère, mon ami et maintenant mon fils ! hurle-t-elle en claquant la porte.

Quoi dire à ça ? Était-elle triste ? Non, juste en colère.

\- Elle a raison sur un point, que pouvons-nous dire, à part "reste en vie" ? dis péniblement mon père. Reste en vie fils.  
\- Merci papa.

Clark me serre contre lui. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, il est bien plus discret et même si nous ne sommes pas proches, je me sens rassuré qu'il n'est rien à craindre.

\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Je préfère que ce soit moi et non toi, dis-je.  
\- Courage quand même.

Ils sont sortis alors que Bianco m'a lancé un dernier regard. J'ai toujours été plus proche de lui, il me protégeait même souvent des attaques verbales de maman comme il l'a fait aujourd'hui. La porte se referme et je me retrouve une nouvelle fois seul.

C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je les vois et je ne leur ai même pas dit ce que je voulais réellement leur dire. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu leur dire ? On ne se parlait pratiquement jamais, mis à part avec Bianco, lorsque nous sommes à table, c'est à peine si nous avons de quoi combler les blancs. Ça a toujours été comme ça, et ça ne risque pas de changer à présent.

La porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois.

\- Peeta !

Delly entre et je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe qu'elle me prend dans ses bras.

\- Peeta oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolée.  
\- Ça va aller, ça va aller Delly. C'est juste... C'est du spectacle tout ça.

Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains.

\- Du spectacle ? Oui un grand show télévisé qui réunit 24 personnes pour s'entre-tuer et ne laisser qu'un vainqueur. Crois-moi, on se serait tous bien passé de ce genre de spectacle !  
\- Delly... Calme toi, il faut que tu sois...

La porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois.

\- Peeta !

On n'aura jamais prononcé mon nom aussi souvent en à peine une heure. Mais la personne qui se trouve devant Delly et moi est bien la dernière personne que je me serais attendu à voir.

\- Katniss ?

Delly et moi prononçons son nom en même temps. Elle se tient devant moi, la natte qui était en couronne sur sa tête tombe désormais sur son épaule. Elle se rapproche de moi sans même faire attention à Delly.

\- Peeta il va falloir... Je t'en prie, protège ma sœur Peeta.  
\- Que...  
\- Elle a douze ans, elle ne mérite pas ça, elle devrait même pas être là ! dit-elle alors que des larmes débordaient de ses yeux. Elle est toute ma vie, toute ma vie... Je... J'aurai dû la protéger mais j'ai échoué.

Entre Delly en larme et elle aussi, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien faire ? Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle puisse me parler et encore moins dans cette situation. Si ce n'est pas tragique.

\- J'ai pas réussi mais il va falloir que tu veilles sur elle une fois dans cet endroit Peeta. Si elle devait mourir je m'en remettrai jamais.  
\- Katniss, ce que tu me demandes...  
\- Je sais... Je sais mais je... Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'elle va peut être...

Je la comprends. J'ai bien vu son changement d'attitude depuis la mort de leur père, je ne suis pas sûr mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a pris toutes les responsabilités, notamment en ce qui concerne Prim. Elle est plus sa mère que sa sœur, ce n'est un secret pour personne.

\- Elle est la chose que j'ai de plus précieux.

Ses yeux bleus brillent comme jamais. Même dans cette situation, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la trouver belle. Mais en prenant du recul je me rends compte de ce qu'elle me demande. Protéger sa soit dans un endroit où il ne peut y avoir qu'un survivant...

\- Peeta.

La voix d'Effie raisonne.

\- Il est tant d'y aller mon tout beau.  
\- Promet-moi que tu vas la protéger Peeta...

Je m'apprête à répondre mais Effie me saisit par la main.

\- Je sais que tu voudrais rester avec tes copines mais nous ne devons pas rater le train mon chéri. Nous avons un long trajet devant nous, des préparatifs et sans oublier les...

La voix d'Effie disparait dans mes pensée alors qu'elle me tire dans vers la sortie. Je pose mon dernier regard sur Delly et Katniss. Non mais j'y crois pas.

Nous montons dans le train. Effie a fait la conversation durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la gare. Prim tremblait comme une feuille quant à moi... Ce n'est même pas la peine d'en parler. Je me demande déjà comment si j'aurai mal en mourant ou si je ne sentirais rien.

À peine monter dans le wagon que j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Les murs sont beaux, pas de traces, pas fissures, ils sont lissent et brillants. Effie nous invite à nous asseoir sur deux sièges en cuir. Prim prend place à ma droite. Effie s'assoit face à nous et se met à bouger les lèvres, je n'entends rien de ce qu'elle écoute. Les paroles de Katniss ne veulent pas sortir de mon esprit.

Effie se lève et s'en va je ne sais où. Elle m'a demandé de protéger sa sœur, de ne pas la laisser mourir. Ce qui veut dire que si par un quelconque miracle je me retrouvais dernier survivant avec elle, je devrais la laisser me...

\- Salut, moi c'est Prim.

Je me tourne vers la petite fille, elle me regarde de ses grand yeux bleus, même si de loin je n'ai jamais trouvé qu'elle ressemblait à sa sœur mais là, si près d'elle je me rends compte qu'il y a un air de ressemblance.

\- Salut, dis en lui souriant. Pas la peine de te présenter, je te connais déjà.  
\- Oui moi aussi, tu es le garçon des pains.

Je fronce les sourcils, le garçons des pains ? Je ne me doute pas que ce surnom vient du fait que je sois le fils du boulanger mais comment se fait-il qu'elle me connaisse ? Je m'apprête à lui poser la question lorsque la porte coulissante s'ouvre. Un homme d'un trentaine d'années, les cheveux blond lui tombant à ras le coup, entre dans le wagon. Haymich. Le seul vainqueur des Hunger Games que le district 12 n'ait jamais eu. Je ne sais pas comment il était il y a 25 ans lorsqu'il a gagné les jeux mais cette époque est bien révolu lorsque l'on voit son allure évêché. Il est toujours saoule, je ne l'ai jamais vu sobre, du peu de fois où il se balade hors du village des vainqueurs.

\- Félicitations, dit-il après nous avoir longuement fixé.

Il se serre un verre d'alcool sur le bar et prend place là où Effie se tenait il y a quelques minutes.

\- Bonjour, moi c'est Prim, dit la petite Everdeen en lui tendant la main, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.  
\- Un visage plein d'espoir et d'illusions, si c'est pas adorable de voir ça.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais qui tu es petite, j'ai vu ce qu'a fait ta sœur, dommage que ça n'est pas marché. Dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu refusé qu'elle se porte volontaire ?  
\- Parce que c'est ma grande-sœur, je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt à cause de moi.

Elles semblent de protéger l'une et l'autre. Haymich lâche un ricanement.

\- Adorable... Tu verras une fois dans l'arène on change vite d'avis sur nos idéaux.  
\- Vous ne devriez pas nous apprendre deux trois trucs sur la manière de survivre, dis-je me mêlant enfin à la conversation.

En vérité je veux surtout qu'il laisse cette gamine tranquille, déjà qu'elle n'a pas demandé à être là, il ne va pas en plus remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Un mentor c'est fait pour ça non ?  
\- Très bien, très bien... D'habitude ils ne sont pas si pressés mais si vous y tenez. Déjà acceptez le fait que votre mort est, quoi qu'il en soit, inévitable...  
\- Haymich !

Effie vient de revenir. Un son bruyant attire mon attention, je fixe Prim. Elle pleure. Pas étonnant à cause de cet abruti !

\- Eh gamine...  
\- Vous ne voyez pas que vous l'avez effrayé avec vos mots ?! Dis Prim, ça te dirait d'aller voir les chambres, je suis sûre que tu dois être fatiguée.

Elle secoue la tête en essuyant ses yeux. Effie me fait signe de la suivre et en quittant le wagon, je ne manque pas de lancer un regard noir à Haymich. "C'est quoi leur problème à ces gens..." J'entends de sa bouche. Je souffle, ça risque de pas être simple avec lui.

Chacun de nous trouve sa chambre et sachant Prim bien plus en sécurité avec Effie qu'avec l'autre ivrogne, je me laisse tomber sur le lit et aussitôt un sentiment de bien-être me saisit. Je n'ai jamais dormi dans un lit aussi confortable, ça change bien du matelas aux ressorts qui m'attaquent chaque nuit depuis dix ans. Cette chambre est presque aussi grande que la maison... Si c'est pas croyable.

La nuit commence à tomber et mon regard se pose aussitôt dehors, je ne sais pas si un coucher de soleil parviendra à me réconforter. Sans doute pas, je pense avoir plus besoin de sommeil. Demain risque d'être une longue journée et je n'ai pas vraiment hâte d'y être car je sais que mon arrivée au Capitol signifiera que je suis réellement un tribut. J'ai encore du mal à imaginer.

Le lendemain lorsque je me réveille je pense encore être à la maison, mais l'odeur du pain chaud ne vient pas me chatouiller les narines. J'ai rêvé que je me trouvais dans l'arène, j'avais gagné ou presque il ne restait plus que moi et Prim... Et je me préparais à la tuer, je voulais la tuer sans aucun remord comme je l'avais fait avec les autre concurrents. Puis j'ai vu sa sœur au loin, me hurlant de la protéger, ma main qui avait le couteau devint moite et Prim en profita pour me l'arracher et elle me planta en pleine tête.

Je me suis réveillée sans savoir où j'étais et en me demandant pourquoi donc je faisais ce rêve, alors que je n'ai jamais parlé à Prim et que le jour de la Moisson est aujourd'hui. Puis le lit à bouger, j'ai sursauté, le train avait eu des secousses, alors je me suis souvenu, tout m'est revenu en tête. Hier, la Moisson, Prim sélectionné à mes côtés, Katniss incontrôlable qui me demande de protéger sa sœur. Tout ça est bien réel.

Lorsque je suis prêt, je sors de la chambre et retourne dans la wagon où nous avions laissé Haymich hier. Lorsque j'y entre, je le trouve en pleine conversation avec Prim, assis tous deux autour d'une grande table où se trouve de la nourriture, beaucoup de nourriture.

\- Tiens si c'est pas le grincheux d'hier, me tacle notre mentor.  
\- Je ne suis pas grincheux.

C'est vrai je ne suis pas du genre grincheux en général, bien au contraire. Mais il et drôle lui, comment veut-il que je sois de bonne humeur ! Je soupire et prends place à la table avec eux sans avoir oublié de dire bonjour à Effie.

\- Salut Peeta.  
\- Salut Prim, t'as bien dormi ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

\- La pauvre n'a pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars cette nuit, j'ai dû rester dans la chambre pour qu'elle se sente moins seule, raconte Effie avant de bailler discrètement. Enfin bon, Peeta dépêche-toi manger, nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver.

Prim me sert une boisson chaude dans ma tasse, jamais vu et ensuite elle me tend un croissant et un verre de jus d'orange. Comme elle est gentille.

\- C'est du chocolat chaud, Effie m'en a donné cette nuit, goutte comme c'est bon.

Je bois une gorgée et c'est vrai que c'est bon. C'est doux lorsque c'est dans la bouche, je ne connaissais pas ça.

\- De quoi vous parliez ? demandai-je.  
\- La petite me demandait comment elle pouvait construire un abri.

C'est une bonne idée, ça sera plus facile pour elle de se protéger ainsi.

\- Comment va-t-elle faire ?

Haymich se contente de hausse les épaules.

\- Ça dépend de l'arène, si c'est dans la forêt elle pourra bien se débrouiller et puis sinon ben elle se creusera un trou. Où est passé la confiture sur cette table ?

Il se moque de nous en réalité ! Il veut saisir la tasse pleine de confiture mais je l'envoie à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'est une seconde après, lorsque tous les regards sont braqués sur moi que je me rends compte de ma soudaine colère. Non mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je risque de faire peur à Prim.

\- Eh voilà qu'il se met à jouer avec l'argenterie ! s'exclame Effie. Faites attention jeune homme.

Au début je veux m'excuser, je n'avais pas le droit de me comporter de la sorte mais il m'énerve !

\- Dites-nous comment l'on pourra se débrouiller dans cette arène, ai-je insisté.  
\- C'est simple: pour avoir une chance de survivre, il vous faudra un équipement, pour avoir un bon équipement il vous faudra des sponsors près à parier sur vous et pour avoir des sponsors, il te faudra mon jeune garçon, enlever cette expression haineuse de ton visage.  
\- Vous ne m'aidez pas non plus.  
\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire d'autre. Il faut qu'on vous apprécie pour attirer la foule.  
\- Ça sera facile pour toi Peeta, t'as toujours beaucoup d'ami à l'école, intervient Prim d'une voix douce.

Je hausse le sourcils, comment elle sait ça ? Et de toute manière, ce n'est pas comparable.

\- Tiens donc, comme c'est étonnant...

Je n'écoute pas la remarque d'Haymich et finis calmement de prendre mon déjeuner. Il a raison, il faut que je me calme, ça ne me ressemble pas d'être comme ça.

\- Oh nous sommes arrivés ! s'exclame Prim en allant à la fenêtre.

Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte mais le train est presque à l'arrêt. Des cris se font entendre dehors et puis je vois des choses colorés qui bougent un peu partout.

\- Wahoo Effie elles sont toutes habillées comme toi !

Effie lui répond une chose que je ne comprends pas. Prim s'extasie devant se spectacle et salut la foule.

\- Elle est mignonne la chérie, remarque Haymich. Je te conseille de la rejoindre si tu ne veux pas être un homme mort dès ta descente du train.

Je pousse un soupir, mais curieux de voir à quoi ressemble la capitale, je vais rejoindre Prim. C'est vrai que j'ai l'impression de voir deux milles Effie de toutes les couleurs, c'est un vrai arc-en-ciel, et même si je ne m'y connais pas en matière de mode, je trouve ça d'un mauvais goût ! Pourtant ils semblent réellement impatient de nous voir, hurlant devant la vitre et nous saluant. Je regarde Prim qui me fixe aussi et nous éclatons de rire avant de les saluer.

Nous descendons du train et il nous faut pas mal de temps avant de parvenir à échapper à ce bain de foule. Je ne comprends pas l'euphorie qu'ils ont face à notre arrivée, je m'étais attendu à un accueille plus froid ou plus dédaigneux, après tout nous ne sommes qu'une distraction pour eux, comme des animaux..

\- Il ne faut pas traîner, dit Effie en marchant devant nous. La Parade est dans cinq heures et nous avons déjà dix minutes de retard. Allez hop hop !

Nous montons dans une voiture et je me retrouve face à Haymich qui s'amuse en lancer des regards amusant à Prim sans doute pour la distraire.

\- Voici donc le programme : relooking complet, d'abord un nettoyage intensif par les esthéticiens, épilation, gommage et massage, puis une préparation par Cinna et son équipe. Il est nouveau ici, mais voyant sa nouvelle collection je peux vous affirmer qu'il a beaucoup de talent. Puis préparation dans les tribunes et enfin, le grand défilé !  
\- Un vrai emploi du temps de ministre n'est-ce pas ? réplique Haymich.  
\- Pas de commentaire je te prie.  
\- Effie c'est quoi une épilation déjà ? demande Prim.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, je doute que tu passes par cette étape. Par contre toi.

Elle se tourne vers moi. Quoi moi ? Attendez, ils ne vont pas m'épiler quand même !

Nous arrivons au lieu où nous devons être "relooker", nous avons perdu notre mentor dès le moment où nous sommes passé devant le bar qui se trouve à l'entrée du bâtiment.

\- Bien, il va falloir Peeta que tu ailles dans le secteur homme et moi je vais accompagné le petit ange chez les femmes.  
\- Ah non ! Je quitte pas Peeta, c'est la seule personne que je connais !

Prim me saisit la main. Son geste me vient droit au cœur et les paroles de Katniss me reviennent en tête. Non... Impossible.

\- Mais enfin mon ange tu ne peux pas aller chez les hommes, ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas élégant.  
\- Pfff... On se baigne tous au lac en été, vous en faites pas, j'ai vu pire, lâche-t-elle en faisant une moue.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire face à sa réponse mais je me ressaisis rapidement par le regard plein de reproche d'Effie.

\- T'en fais pas Prim, ça ne sera pas long, et puis Effie ne te quittera pas. Elle va te surveiller comme elle l'a fait cette nuit.  
\- Exactement, affirme cette dernière.  
\- Bon d'accord. À tout à l'heure dans ce cas.

Elle saisit la main d'Effie et toute d'eux me tourne le dos. Je suis rapidement escorté par deux personnes dans une gigantesque salle de préparation. Oh Seigneur ait pitié de moi.

J'ai eu l'impression d'être une poupée, qu'est-ce qu'il ne m'ont pas fait ces gens là ! Je ne savais pas que les gommages étaient aussi pour les hommes, heureusement que je ne suis pas passée par l'épilation comme Effie l'a laissé sous-entendre.

\- Peeta Mellark.

Je me tourne vers une femme, brune de peau, grande et mince, avec du maquillage sous les yeux et une perruque blonde. Je pensais avoir un homme.

\- Je suis Portia, ta styliste.  
\- Bonjour. Est-ce que vous avez vu Prim ? Comment elle va ?  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle se trouve avec Cinna, elle n'a rien à craindre.

Je fais un signe de tête.

\- Alors pas trop déçu d'avoir le district 12 ? Ça risque de mettre à mal vos affaires non ?

Un rire s'échappe de sa gorge.

\- J'ai choisis le district 12.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'avec Cinna nous avons remarqué que le charbon domine chaque année, il va falloir changer ça. Toi et Primrose, vous allez être éblouissants !

Ses costumes sont fait de cuir et de tissu noir, sans doute pour représenter le district mais dans ce cas je ne vois pas l'un est le changement et encore moins ce qui est éblouissant. Nous nous trouvons maintenant à l'entrée de l'arène où nous allons devoir nous montrer pour la première fois au Capitol en défilant sur des chars.

Je vois Prim revenir au côté d'Effie, et d'un homme mate de peau, sans doute est-ce lui Cinna elle est toute mignonne dans sa robe qui lui arrive jusqu'aux chevilles, elle porte des chaussures noires et je remarque que derrière son dos se tient une sorte de cape. Elle est coiffée d'une natte qui lui remonte en couronne sur la tête, comme sa sœur hier.

"Protège ma sœur". Je secoue la tête, il ne faut pas que je pense à elle.

\- Je vais vous ajouter du feu artificiel, c'est ça le côté éblouissant.  
\- Quoi, du feu ? Mais tu veux nous tuer avant l'heure ? s'indigne Prim.

Elle est si innocente et pourtant je ne pensais qu'elle avait une telle repartie.

\- Bien sûr que non petit ange, ce que je veux dire c'est que ça sera du faux feu, vous ne craignez absolument rien.  
\- Eh Peeta, t'enflamme pas surtout ! ricane Haymich.

Je lève les yeux au ciel face à sa remarque, il n'en loupe pas une.

Nous montons tous deux sur le char et c'est à ce moment que je sens les flammes naître dans mon dos. Je regarde Prim, elle est réellement en feu ! Et pourtant ça ne semble pas la déranger, bien au contraire, elle est admirative face à ce tour de magie.

\- Vivez ce moment comme si c'était le dernier, nous dit Effie.

Haymich lui lance un regard blasé.

\- Enfin, façon de parler.

Puis les chevaux avancent pour finalement entrer dans l'arène en suivant les autres districts. J'avais déjà vu ça à la télévision, chaque année, mais je ne pensais pas que ça puisse être si impressionnant.

Je tends la main à Prim.

\- Donne moi la main, les gens vont apprécier de nous voir soudés.

Elle me fait son plus beau sourire et donc nous y voilà enfin...

* * *

J'espère avoir bien corrigé le chapitre, j'ai plus d'ordi alors je dois écrire avec mon portable ce qui est plus compliqué car on voit moins les fautes.  
Merci de me lire !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Ravi de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! Désolée d'avoir été longue mais j'ai quelques soucis et en plus de ça je dois écrire sur mon portable car mon ordi beug donc ça prend du temps et j'espère avoir bien corriger mes fautes de frappe.

Donc voilà merci aux avis, même s'il n'y en a pas beaucoup c'est déjà pas mal hein ^^

Merci à Moncknjay ! Elle est ma première lectrice alors que je dévore toute ces histoires, elle a juste un talent incroyable pour mettre en scene Katniss et Peeta et savoir qu'elle aime ma fiction ben ça fait du bien à l'ego !

Et Thank's à Akai de m'avoir laissé un avis, c'est vrai que ma fic ressemble à une autre je pense, mais je vais faire tout différemment pour ne pas qu il y ait de ressemblance ou de risque de plagiat. Mais merci !

Chapitre 3

Je fixe Peeta sortir de la pièce escortée par cette Effie. Je ne parviens toujours pas à y croire. Ils ont déjà emmené Prim, je n'ai même pas pu la tenir dans mes bras aussi longtemps que je ne l'aurais voulu. La porte se referme et je me rends compte de la triste réalité.

Je n'ai jamais parlé au garçon des pains, je ne l'ai même jamais remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie à moi et à ma famille. Je n'ai jamais osé, je n'ai jamais eu le courage et je m'en voulais d'avoir une dette envers quelqu'un. Mais aujourd'hui après tout cela, je n'avais vu en lui qu'un dernier espoir de pouvoir revoir ma sœur un jour.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Cette fille qui était là avant moi me fixe en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comme s'il n'a pas assez de soucis tu lui demandes de mourir pour ta sœur ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas demandé ça, je réplique. Et de quoi tu te mêles ?

\- Tu ne lui as pas demandé ça mais ça revient au même, s'il doit protéger ta sœur pour qu'elle reste en vie alors il devra donner sa vie. Et je m'en mêle parce que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir revoir l'un de tes proches revnir.

Sur ces paroles elle se prépare à sortir de la pièce. Je me fous pas mal de ce qu'elle pense, je devais le faire, je devais essayer de sauver la vie de ma petite-soeur. Je reconnais cette fille, elle est la meilleure amie de Peeta, ils étaient toujours ensemble au lycée. Mais je ne m'excuserai pas. Elle en a d'autre des amis, moi, je n'ai qu'une seule Prim.

\- Écoute je comprends ton état, peut-être que j'aurai fait pareil pour mes frères mais... Nos deux poches font équipes maintenant alors si tu veux voir leur évolution... Tu... Tu pourras venir chez moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas.

Aucune réponse de ma part. Je ne peux pas voir ça, je ne regarderai pas ma sœur survivre, je refuse de me délecter de ce spectacle, je deviendrais aussi criminel qu'eux. Delly soupire et me salue brièvement avant de partir.

Le garçon des pains. J'aurai dû lui parler il y a longtemps.

PEETA

\- Oh Cinna, ce qu'il a fait... c'est plus que de l'art, grâce à lui le petit ange est devant la chouchoute du Capitol en à peine quelques minutes et toi Peeta, si élégant.

\- Eh la poupée gonflable tu voudrais bien la mettre en veilleuse, j'essaie de leur expliquer les choses.

Depuis la fin du défilé, Effie et Haymich ne peuvent s'empêcher de s'envoyer des piques l'un et l'autre.

\- Tu te crois malin peut-être mais dis-toi qu'ils ont besoin de se reposer, ce ne sont pas des machines.

\- Il fallait y penser avant de créer ces jeux stupides, réplique Haymich.

Wahoo, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il puisse dire une chose aussi censée.

\- Enfin bref, poursuit Effie en gardant son sourire. Nous allons arrivés à nos appartements, nous seront au douzième étage, c'est le meilleur car nous avons la meilleure vue mais aussi une terrasse !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvre et ce que je vois me laisse sans voix.

\- Wahoo ! s'exclame Prim en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

C'est immense, et je remarque qu'il y a deux étages en plus. Je n'aurais jamais cru me trouver dans un tel endroit un jour. Donc c'est ainsi qu'ils vivent au Capitol ? Je suis à la fois impressionné mais aussi frustré; dire que toute ces années j'ai dû partager un espace restreint en haut de la boulangerie avec quatre autres personnes.

\- Tu vois qu'elle aime, dit Effie d'un ton victorieux à Haymich. Tu viens petit ange, je vais te montrer ta chambre, puis nous allons te débarrasser de tout cela avant de passer à table.

J'ai cette impression qu'Effie se trouve être très maternelle avec Prim, sans doute l'est-elle avec chaque jeune tribut chaque année, c'est un peu son rôle. Je pense.

Une heure après, nous nous retrouvons assis autour de la table, qui se trouve être encore plus grande et encore plus remplie que celle que nous avions dans le train.

\- Tu veux que je te coupe ta viande petit ange ? questionne Effie.

\- Non merci ça va.

\- Bien, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...

\- Elle a douze Effie pas quatre, intervient Haymich. Par contre si tu pouvais me passer la bouteille de bourbon.

Prim pose sa main sur celle d'Effie.

\- Merci Effie.

\- Mais de rien petit ange, par contre n'oublie pas, on ne met pas les coudes sur la table.

Elle lui sourit et lance un regard vainqueur à Haymich qui se contente de lever les yeux au ciel et à quémander sa bouteille de vin. Je me décide enfin à demander.

\- Dites, qui étaient les personnes qui me fixaient à la fin du défilé ? Ils n'ont pas cessé de me regarder.

\- Ce sont les carrières, ils sont surentraîner pour les Hunger Games.

C'est donc eux. Oui chaque année ils prennent plaisir à nous montrer leur capacités acquises lors de leurs années d'entraînement.

\- Demain c'est la journée d'entraînement et la grande évaluation, continue notre mentor. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai besoin de savoir quels sont vos avantages physiques, vos capacités. Alors Prim ?

Celle ci soulève la tête comme si elle vient d'atterrir.

\- Euh... Je... Je sais nager.

\- Bien alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que ce soit une arène sous-marine cette année. Et quoi d'autre ? Avec quelle arme penses-tu te débrouiller ?

Celle-ci écarquille les yeux, prise soudainement de panique et quitte la table. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe qu'elle a déjà monté les escaliers. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il lui faudrait une arme.

\- Prim !

Je veux la rejoindre mais Effie m'en empêche.

\- Je m'en occupe.

Alors qu'elle va à la poursuite de Prim, je lance un regard noir à Haymich.

\- Ça vous amuse n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a que douze ans.

\- Oui et puis quoi ? Il lui faudra se défendre, pouvoir attaquer et ce n'est pas avec son joli sourire qu'elle fera des merveilles. Si je dis tout ça c'est pour la réveiller, il faut qu'elle sache que c'est la réalité maintenant, il n'y a plus de district 12.

\- Si sa sœur était là, vous seriez déjà mort.

\- Ben j'aurai préféré, cela aurait voulu dire qu'on aurait eu une chance de gagner. J'ai vu ce qu'elle a voulu faire pour sa sœur, elle au moins, elle a des couilles.

Les mots de ma mère me reviennent en tête. Elle a dit exactement la même chose. Si ça avait été Katniss, c'est sûr qu'on aurait eu une chance, je le pense aussi. Mais voilà, ils n'ont pas voulu d'elle et ont préféré envoyer sa sœur à l'abattoir.

Je me lève de table, ma faim est passée aussi vite qu'elle n'est arrivée.

\- Les carrières, ce n'est pas toi qu'ils fixaient, c'était la gamine.

Je me tourne vers Haymich qui n'a pas bougé.

\- Les carrières ont une manière de procédé qui n'a jamais changé au fil des années. Ils s'attaquent d'abord au plus faible puis gardent les plus résistants pour la fin, pour s'amuser. Et entre toi et moi, on ne va pas se mentir mais même la petite fille du district 11 semble plus robuste que Prim.

Une boule se forme alors dans ma gorge. Ils vont vouloir la tuer dès le début.

\- Ta Prim là, elle est déjà morte, mais elle ne le sait pas encore.

La voix de Katniss raisonne dans ma tête et un gémissement de douleur me prend alors. Bon sang ! Et qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ? Je suis au même niveau que Prim, je n'ai pas d'arme particulière, ni d'aptitude physique qui puisse faire la différence.

Nous allons nous faire massacrer. C'est une vérité, une affirmation.

Je lâche un simple "ok" pas convainquant et monte dans ma chambre. Il a raison sur toute la ligne, le sort de Prim est scellé, quant à moi, je vivrai peut-être un jour de plus. _"Elle n'a que douze ans, elle ne devrait même pas être là... Je t'en supplie Peeta... Elle est tout ce que j'ai"_ j'enfonce mon oreiller sur mon visage.

Si je la protège qui va donc me protéger hein ? Mais ce n'est pas comparable, elle a douze ans, j'en ai seize, sa sœur l'a toujours surprotéger, malgré mon père aimant, moi et mes frères avons toujours dû nous débrouiller seul. Je ne suis pas un survivant comme Katniss, je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'aller chasser pour pouvoir manger ( peut-être aurai-je dû, ça m'aurait changer des choses invendues ) mais je pourrai avoir le réflexe de me débrouiller seul, pas comme Prim. Elle a toujours eu sa sœur. Mes frères m'apprenaient surtout à éviter les coups de notre mère.

Ok, j'ai dix pour-cent de chance de survivre durant au moins trois jours comparés à elle, mais si je la protège, elle pourra aller loin. Mais si par le plus grand des miracles je me retrouve dernier survivant des jeux avec elle... Ils ne nous laisseront jamais sortir à deux, c'est logique et je ne veux pas mourir, mais je ne peux pas la tuer. Elle est la personne la plus importante dans la vie de la fille que j'aime depuis mes cinq ans. Onze ans que je suis condamné à aimé une fille qui ne me connais même pas et voilà que je devrais peut-être tuer sa petite-sœur.

Ma mère a raison, je n'aurai pas dû naître, ça m'aurait évité tous ces soucis. Je soupire et enfile mon pyjama avant de me coucher, demain sera la première journée d'entraînement ainsi que celle de la notation, j'ai intérêt à donné le meilleur de moi-même et me trouver rapidement un domaine de prédilection.

\- Peeta... Peeta réveille-toi... Peeta !

Je sursaute en me redressant et je pousse un hurlement en me retrouvant face à Prim.

\- Prim ?

\- Il faut se lever, c'est la journée d'entraînement, Effie a dit que c'était un très très grand jour, dit-elle en prenant la voix de notre représentante.

Je lâche un sourire avant de quitter le lit. Je fais quelques pas pour entrer dans la salle de bain et lorsque je me tourne vers Prim, elle n'est déjà plus là. Elle est rapide et discrète aussi. Ça pourra sans doute l'aider.

Je sors de ma chambre une fois prêt, le déjeuner est rapide, je n'ai pas avaler grand chose, je suis bien trop stressé et pensif pour ça.

Nous arrivons au centre d'entraînement, immense, comme tout ce qu'il y a ici j'ai envie de dire. Tous les tributs sont là, mon regard se pose sur le groupe des carrières. Ils sont tous impatients de commencer leur entraînement, je le lis sur leur visage. Je me concentre ensuite sur la salle, des couteaux et toutes sortes d'autres armes places, des cordes, des arcs, mais rien qui m'inspire. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien me donner envie de toutes manières, je ne me suis jamais intéressé à tout cela.

L'entraînement commence, d'abord nous devons faire un parcourt commun ce qui révèle de mes compétences physique, ou presque. Puis vient autour de l'entraînement solo, chacun choisi ce qui le caractérise le plus. Les carrières de jettent, pour la plus part sur les armes blanches. Quant à moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression de me balader.

Peut être pourrais-je peindre. Oui c'est une bonne idée ! Je vais m'entraîner à me camoufler, ça pourrait sans doute être utile. Je remarque alors que sur une table remplie de matériel, se trouve une barre en bois. Je fronce les sourcils, puis un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, dire qu'il y deux jours encore j'essayais d'échapper aux coups que me donnait Bianco avec cette chose. Je donnerai tout pour y retourner.

Je saisis la barre et la fais tourner dans mes mains, comme il me l'a appris. C'est plus facile avec ce bâton que ceux de mon frère, il l'est fabrique lui-même alors ils ne sont pas très professionnels. Celui-ci est en plus, pointu aux deux extrémités, ce qui veut dire qu'en plus de servir de moyen de défense, cela sert aussi de moyen d'attaque. Cela semble logique et pourtant je n'y aurais pas pensé.

Je continue à jouer avec lui, il est grand, lorsque je le maintiens droit, il m'arrive presque à l'épaule. Mais comment on s'en sert ? Il y a bien un moyen pour l'utiliser ? Ou alors il suffit juste de le jeter comme ma mère nous lançait les casseroles. J'en ris intérieurement, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait fait un massacre si elle avait été sélectionné aux Hunger Games. Façon de parler.

Je vois alors une cible face à moi, à une quinzaine de mètre. Je lance un regard perplexe à l'arme que j'ai en main, c'est comme si elle me hurlait :" _Bon t'attends quoi pour m'essayer."_ Je hausse les épaules, je n'ai rien à y perdre. _"Sauf à te taper la honte et à montrer aux carrières à quel point tu seras facile à tuer."_ Là c'est ma conscience qui parle. Elle a raison, mais je leur donnerai encore plus envie de me couper en morceaux si je ne fais rien.

Je secoue la tête. Je me positionne face au mannequin, toujours aussi loin de moi, mais je veux simplement voir jusqu'où je peux aller. Je prends une grande inspiration et sers ma lance de peur qu'elle ne me glisse des mains. Le mannequin est assez loin et je me vois mal parvenir à atteindre la cible en plein milieu. Bien, je vais m'y prendre comme Bianco, faire tout d'un simple coup de tête. Je lève le bras et m'échauffer l'épaule. Ça se passe alors très vite, je fais deux pas en avant rapidement et je lance ma lance d'un mouvement rapide et fort mais pas très droit, presque déséquilibré. Le temps que la lance atteigne la cible semble être une éternité et puis finalement, elle se loge dans l'épaule du mannequin. Elle ne tombe pas, prouvant son incrustation totale. Je pousse un souffle de soulagement et souris légèrement, ce n'est pas si mal.

Une fille qui s'entraîne au lancer de couteaux cesse son activité et pose son regard sur moi. Je me tourne et remarque que la majorité des personnes me fixent. Une gêne me saisit alors, j'aurai sans doute dû être plus discret, ils m'auront à l'œil à présent.

Et où est Prim d'ailleurs ? Je balaie la salle du regard et je la vois dans un coin, essayant de grimper une corde de plusieurs mètres, ça me rappelle automatiquement les cours de gym à l'école. J'observe Prim, elle ne se débrouille pas si mal, elle grimpe jusqu'à atteindre ou presque, elle tombe sur le tapis avant d'atteindre le sommet.

Des rires s'élèvent dans la salle. J'attends quelques secondes, pensant qu'elle va se relever pour réessayer mais elle ne bouge plus. Je la rejoins rapidement.

\- Prim, relève-toi et réessaie.

\- Pas la peine, je n'y arrive pas, ronchonne-t-elle.

\- Prim, n'abandonne pas, tu dois réessayer. Je t'ai vu monter la première fois, t'es agile et rapide. Écoute Prim, il faut que tu leur montres que tu n'es pas qu'une petite-fille, montre-leur que tu peux être aussi forte que ta sœur.

Ses yeux s'éclaircissent à la mention de sa sœur. Elle hoche la tête et se relève, il n'en fallait pas plus pour l'aider. Elle remonte alors sur la corde, emmêlant ses pieds autour de celle-ci et monte aisément. Mais elle n'a pas assez d'entraînement, c'est bien pour cette raison qu'elle fatigue vite. Son regard se baisse vers moi. Allez vas-y ! Elle sert les dents avant de continuer son escalade. Elle parvient finalement à toucher la cloche une fois arrivée au sommet.

\- T'as vu que tu peux le faire !

Elle retombe sur ses pieds et m'adresse un sourire.

\- Merci Peeta ! J'ai vu comment tu as lancé ta lance, t'es fort ! T'as pas visé droit mais c'était bien !

\- Oui je pense que j'ai trouvé quoi faire de mon temps ici. Et toi ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'aurai aimé faire de l'arc comme Katniss et puis j'ai vu cette fille là-bas, elle est très douée, dit-elle en pointant une blonde tirer à l'arc. En la voyant je me suis rappelé que j'ai cassé l'arc de ma sœur une fois, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour moi. Et puis il y a la fille avec les couteaux... Elle s'appelle Clove, elle me fait peur.

Je regarde Clove lancer des couteaux d'une manière si aisée que cela en est déconcertant.

\- La première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai trouvé jolie et elle avait l'air gentille aussi... Et puis elle a tiré en plein dans les cibles, cinq fois, sans même s'arrêter. Et ça l'amuse. Elle me fait vraiment peur.

Elle dit cela mais la manière dont elle observe Clove n'est pas le regard d'une personne qui a réellement peur.

\- Tu as peur ou tu es impressionnée ?

Elle hausse une nouvelle fois les épaules.

\- Peut-être, répond-elle d'un air pensif avant de se tourner vers moi. Quand Katniss a essayé de m'apprendre à chasser elle me disait que je ne devais visualiser qu'une partie de ma cible. C'est bien plus facile de viser ainsi.

\- C'est sûr.

\- Je me rends compte que maintenant, j'aurai peut-être dû mettre en œuvre ses conseils.

Un sourire triste s'affiche sur ses lèvres.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard pour expérimenter ses conseils. C'est même le meilleur moment.

\- Sans doute.

Derrière elle je vois alors dans un coin, une personne, plutôt petite, cachée derrière un mur. Je l'ai déjà remarquée lorsque Prim est entrée dans la salle mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention.

\- Je crois que tu as une ombre qui te suis.

Elle se retourne face à la fille du 11. Qu'elle puisse se faire une alliée peut-être une bonne idée, mais il ne faut pas que ça se transforme en amitié, c'est bien trop risqué.

Nous sommes en fin d'après-midi. Nous nous trouvons assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Il semblerait que Clove inspire beaucoup Prim etant donné qu'elle s'est entraînée tout à l'heure à vouloir lancer des couteaux, dans un coin où personne ne pouvait la voir, elle voulait sans doute pas avoir honte.

La séance de notation a commencé il y a une heure, c'est autour de la fille du 11 en ce moment.

\- Je me suis entraîné à lancer des couteaux Peeta.

\- Oui, j'ai vu.

\- J'ai touché le mannequin deux fois et tu sais quoi...

Je la regarde interloqué.

\- J'ai été contente lorsque j'ai touché une partie de la cible. Tu te rends compte... J'étais ravi d'avoir touché une chose qui aurait pu être vivante.

\- Je te comprends, dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

\- Ils sont en train de nous transformer, de me transformer.

\- Tu ne te transformes en rien Prim, c'est ton instinct de survie qui commence à prendre le dessus. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Elle se rend peu à peu compte de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons et quelles en seront les conséquences.

\- Prochain évalué: Primrose Eveerden.

Elle prend un grand souffle avant de se lever.

\- Bonne chance.

Elle hoche la tête et me tourne le dos. Je me retrouve seul dans la salle d'attente, repensant aux paroles de Prim. Cette satisfaction lorsque j'ai touché ma cible, cette voix qui te hurle " T'es trop fort ! Allez encore une fois ! ". Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un entraînement, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si, lorsque nous seront dans cette arène, la première fois que nous tuerons une personne, cette satisfaction grandirait ou si notre humanité en prendra un coup.

Elle a finalement raison, peut-être somme-nous en train de nous transformer. Alors je pense à Haymich. Il a été à notre place, il a gagné les jeux mais maintenant, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

\- Prochain évalué: Peeta Mellark.

Je ne veux pas me transformer pour eux. Si je dois mourir durant ces jeux, je veux mourir en restant moi.


End file.
